The Truth Animorphs
by Jose And Erick
Summary: Rachel seems to finally be falling for Marco, but what is Tobias going to do about it. And Jake and Cassie are finally getting there act together.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth: Animorphs:

by Jose Del Orden;

And Erick Rosso:

Chapter One:

Marco:

My name is Marco, as you probably already know. Sorry, but I'm not here to talk about me and the other Animorphs. Today I'm here to talk about my love-life. I don't know if you know this, but I've fallen in love with Jake's cousin Rachel. The problem is that she seems to have fallen for Tobias.

I don't know what she sees in him really, I mean, why would any girl like a boy stuck in the body of a hawk, when they could have a perfectly ordinary, not to menschen hot guy like me? As I was thinking about Rachel, I felt my bike-shorts get too small for my suddenly straining erection. I can't stop thinking about her, her long soft blond hair, her slender athletic body with it's many curves, her, I'd better shut up now. After a wile of moving around my apartment restlessly, I decided to go see Rachel, to find out how she was doing. I morphed to an Osprey, and flew out the window.

I quickly made my way to Rachel's house. When I got there, I flew around her house, until I located an open window. When I looked through it, I saw Rachel at a desk finishing what looked like math homework. I got closer and spoke in thought-speek, "Hey rachel."

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is very short but there is more coming soon. Don't forget to read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Rachel:

My name is Rachel, but everyone already knows that. I was finishing some math homework, when I heard a thought-speek voice in my head, it said, "Hey Rachel." I looked up to see an Osprey outside my window. It was MARCO. "What are you doing here MARCO?" I tried to sound annoyed when I asked him, but I wasn't really annoyed, actually I was secretly please to see him, and in more ways than one. To tell the truth, I've had a crush on MARCO for ages, but I could never bring myself to tell him.

"What, I can't drop in to say hello to the great and deadly Xzina?" He said. "Not if you wish to die," I answered, rolling my eyes at MARCO. MARCO flew into my room anyway and began to demorph. Soon he was human and he started pacing around the room. Suddenly MARCO turned around and asked, "why didn't me and you ever give it a try?" That was the last thing I was expecting for him to say. I shrugged, "I never really thought of it before the war, and now I'm with Tobias."

When he spoke next, he had his back to me, "you don't need to stay with him you know, you'd be better off with me, because I can give you what he can't." I couldn't believe MARCO was telling me this, and he was serious, he wasn't joking for once. MARCO turned to face me and I could see an unhappy look in his eyes, and suddenly, I knew he was right, Tobias really wasn't the one for me. Right then I needed him. "You're right," I whispered, before leaning forward to kiss him.

MARCO:

Rachel leaned into me and her lips met mine. I couldn't believe it, finally she wanted me, and no one else. My arms rapped around her and I pressed her hard against me. She moaned as she felt my cock press against her. Rachel was truly mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Tobias:

I screeched in triumph, as I hurdled downwards out of the sky. I plunged down towards the mouse, who was frozen in fear. Grabbing the mouse with my talons, I felt it's heart stop beating as I crushed it. I bent my head down and ate as much as I could before flying away. Soaring in to the sky, I flew until I found a good place to land.

As I landed, I began to morph to Human. Soon the morph was complete and I was Human. Clothes isn't father of the DNA, so I was naked. I looked down at my cock and saw that it was getting hard. Images of Rachel went through my mind, Rachel with her clothes off laying on her bed, with her legs spread open, and getting wet for me. I rapped my hand around my fully hard dick and stroke myself up and down with a hand. I didn't have to wait long, my relief came almost instant. This was some of the reasons a human body was better than a hawk, the hawk could not relief itself when it was feeling tensed. The jet of warm white liquid exploded from out of me. I felt weak in the knees and very relaxed. I looked up with a contented smile on my lips to see where I was. I was delighted to know that I was not so far from Cassie's barn. Cassie was Rachel's best friend, which was very weird since Rachel was a mall queen while Cassie prefer to walk with old ragged pullovers usually with some kind of animal crap. I began to demorph back in to my Redtailed hawk morph. I could not just walk in to Cassie's barn completely nude. One last thought about Rachel crossed my mind, at least she was his and not anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Jake

I walked back onto Cassie's porch still unsure. Marco had told me to pull it together and confront that so-called relationship with Cassie. "I mean you guys have been in harder situations than this, and you can't talk to the girl!" Marco had said exasperated. The funny thing is that _he_ _had_ been in way more dangerous situation but Jake couldn't help but think he rather be facing a pack of Taxxons and a few Hork-bajirs than doing this. My relationship with Cassie had been going on and off. I lifted my fist to knock when the door open, and there in the person stood Cassie.

Cassie: I looked at Jake nervously, there were butterflies doing flips in my stomach. I did admit it was good to see him again, but I wasn't ready to talk about my relationship with him. Overcoming my embarrassment I leaned toward him and gave him a hug. "Hay Jake it's nice to see you again." Jake returned the hug awkwardly as if he did not remember how to do it. I had time to smell his new cologne, I liked the smell but could not identify what it was. The hug lasted longer than just a hello-hug and I felt that familiar heat pool between my legs. "Damn ..." I thought.

Jake:

I saw her open the door and my fist was still raised for knocking when she gave me a hug. I was caught off guard and tried my best to hug her back. I dropped my raised fist around her waist. Automatically I let my jaw drop onto her head to inhaled her hair, like old times. I inhaled that smell that belonged uniquely to Cassie and smelled like mixture of perfume and nature. I felt her drop her forehead onto my chest also like old times, and place an ear to my chest. The stirring feeling down by my crotch announced my cocks presence.

I wanted to push her away from my crotch to spare her the embarrassment but I couldn't force myself to act. My right arm which had been lying neglected suddenly wrapped itself around Cassie's waist and a bit lower. I heard the small gasp from Cassie when she felt my member harden under her. Cupping my right hand around her ass, I lifted her so I could plant a kiss on her lips.

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long. I'm working on another story and completely forgot about this one. don't forget to read and review. I honestly want to know what you think of this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Marco:

Wrapping my hands around her waist I pulled her closer to my body. She let off another moan as she felt the contour of my erection in more details. My tongue tentatively came out and licked her bottom lip. Her mouth opened eagerly for me, and I tasted her. My tongue played with her for a minute before I began to rome my hands around her body. One of my hands when under her blouse and traveled up her back.

I couldn't help but be amazed on how wonderful it felt. I found her bra strap and with a skillful flick of my fingers I unclasped it. I was a bit shocked when she pulled back. I had thought she was enjoying what I was doing but then I saw she was just removing her blouse. My lips met her's again and we picked up where we dropped off. I gently pushed her in the direction of the bed and we both fell on it. I fell on top of Rachel but twisted so I wouldn't knock the breath out of her. We froze, hoping no one had heard us, then Rachel finished shrugging out of her bra. Her breast weren't big but they were pert and beautiful. Her areola was a nice pink color and I saw goose bumps rise on her breast from the chill. I began to kiss her very gently first on the lips then on her jaw, the hollow of her neck, and finally on her pert breasts. The skin there was soft and inviting. I heard her suck in a sharp breath as my lips made contact with her breast. It was hard to think that the person moaning and whimpering, could rip the throat from a hork-bajir in a moments notice.

My lips encircled her left breast, my tongue playing with her nipple. I drew back and she let out of groan of disappointment. I blew expertly cold and hot air on each nipple before taking them in my mouth again. I did this to both nipples until they stood excited. Rachel's hands came and removed my shirt, her fingers tracing patterns on my chest. I began to let my hands drift down toward her pants when I heard a knock on the door.

Rachel:

I arched my back as Marco massaged my breast, another senseless moan escaping my lips. He began slowly trailing his fingers down my stomach. I wanted him to get there. Why was he torturing me like this? Couldn't he see that I wanted him to touch me down there? I opened my mouth to tell him to hurry up when I heard a knock at the door.

Acting quickly, I rolled away from Marco and jumped to my feet. I looked around franticly for my blouse. Marco was already morphing back in to his osprey morph. I finally spotted my blouse and threw it on. "Who is it?" I called out buttoning it up. "Your boyfriend is down stairs," it was her younger sister Jordan. "Damn... Damn..." I muttered, then out loud, "Tell him to come up!"

Threw my peripheral vision I saw Marco fly out the window, flapping his wings once in a mock salute to me.

In the minutes that it took for Tobias to come, I worked to compose myself. I knew I probably looked flushed and disheveled. I combed my hair back with a finger and tried my best to tidy up the bed, and not look like someone's been rolling around on it. I heard the knock on the door that announced Tobias was here. I took in a deep breath and said, "Come in Tobias." The door opened and in strode Tobias. His blond hair also looked disheveled but I knew that was because he didn't get time to comb it. I tried my best to paste a smile on my face and said, "Hey Tobias, what's up." By the look on his face he didn't fall for it. "What's going on?" he asked me. "Just homework," I said pointing vaguely at my abandoned homework. He still didn't believe me but decided to drop the matter. He leaned forward to kiss me but I put my hand up to stop him. "Not today," I said. I saw his face fall and added quickly, "I just ate something very disgusting, I don't want you to taste it." He looked relieved and just gave me a hug. "You would never guess what I saw." he said with that crooked smile of his. "What." "I was heading toward Cassie's," he said pulling back, "And guess what I saw?" "Tell me?" "Jake was almost eating Cassie's face," He said laughing. "_And you_ interrupted them," I frowned at him. His smiled widened, "Na, I just decided to get my clothes from Jake's house instead."

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it. Don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Jake:

I pressed my lips to cassie's. Her hands traveled up and interlocked behind my neck. I ran my tongue across Cassie's parted lips, before entering her mouth. Cassie wrapped her legs around my waist and I lifted her higher. Are tongue still attacking each other, I took a step into Cassie's house. Kicking the door close behind me, I pulled my head back so I could go up stairs, all the while Cassie placing kisses over my body. I reached her bedroom and kicked the door opened. I half ran, half threw myself on the bed, catching most of my weight on my elbows. My lips crushed her's again with passion. Cassie's hands reached down and tried to unbuckle my shorts. I sat back on my ankles and nearly ripped the button from her jeans. I yanked her jeans down to her knee revealing her green panties.

Kicking off my shorts, I began to explore her stomach and massage her breasts threw the bra. "Touch me Jake," she pleaded. With a hand I removed her shirt and unclasped her bra. I took off her panties to reveal her pussy. The hair down-there was the same as the one on top, a dark brown. I rubbed my index finger between her pussy-lips. Cassie inhaled a sharp breath before saying, "Please Jake, go on." I slid my finger in her pussy and was surprise at the heat that enveloped my finger. It was as if I had placed my finger in a oven with tight silky walls. I moved my finger rhythmically in her, pressing as deep as I could before pulling out half way. I was surprise at the amount of juice she had. Mean while I rubbed her clit with my thumb. Cassie let out a moan of pleasure, raising her hips in rhythm with my finger. I smoothly slid in a second finger and lowered my head between her legs to caress her clit with my tongue. "Oh god Jake!" she whimpered. My erection became painful and I increased the pace of my thrust. "Yes Jake." she groaned again.

I felt the walls of her pussy contract and I heard her scream, her thighs pressing against my head. Her hips gyrated under me, her sweet sent filling my nostrils. She let out a contented sigh, her thighs relaxing the almost painful grip she had on my head. I couldn't wait any longer, I sat back, yanking down my boxers and held open her legs with my right arm, guiding my cock to her opening with the other. Cassie looked at my cock and her eyes widen, "Go gentle." she said. I nodded and slowly pushed in. It was better then I could ever imagine, her walls were well lubricated and my dick slid in smoothly. It was like having my dick sheathed in a warm soft casing. MY cock met a small block and with a smooth thrust I broke threw it. She gasped and I began to thrust in earnest. I moved faster in her, feeling her walls grow tighter when I went deeper. Moans escaped her lips and aroused me further. I felt my come approaching and drew as far back as I could and pushed in her with all my might, pulling up her hips to make further friction. She whimpered in pleasure every time I rammed in her, wrapping her legs around my waist. "Yesff yes! Harder Jake!" I felt myself bottom out in her and I exploded, clutching her waist close to me. I continued pumping in her until her orgasm ripped through her. She arched her back, her walls clenching tight once more, pulling my dick deeper in her before collapsing back onto the bed. I collapsed beside her in exhaustion, dimly aware of the blood which was splattered on the bed, which meant _I_ had taken her virginity. "Does this mean we are back together?" I asked weakly. She answered me with a kiss. "Lucky my parents aren't here. She said staring adoringly up into his eyes. "Luck," I repeated arching an eyebrow, "or a carefully planned evening." "You mean this was your plan the hole time?" she asked in mock anger. "Not this exactly." I said running a finger down her hair. "I came here getting ready to ask about, our relationship," I said in answer to the look she gave me. "well you're forgiven. Now let see if we can go for another round."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Rachel:

I rolled over in bed. I knew I wasn't sleeping tonight but it wasn't going to stop me from trying. The afternoon had nearly ended as a disaster. We were talking of things of no consequences and joking around about Jake. Then Tobias asked me if someone was here.

I almost nearly panicked and said no, perhaps a bit too quickly. "So why is Marco's shirt here?" he had asked. I had to think fast and told him yea Marco had been here but forgot his shirt. He had given me a look and I assured him he was wearing a second shirt. To make matters worst he saw my bra and wanted to know what it was doing there.

I got ticked and yelled at him to butt-out and if I wanted to change bras I was perfectly entitled too. Luckily it was time for him to leave or I think I would have popped him one for being so nosy. After he had left I called Cassie and she refuse to tell me what happened between Jake and her and I yelled some more at her. Cassie the typical friend, knew something was wrong immediately and went for the heart of the matter. "Tell me what happened." she had insisted.

It kind of unnerved me that Cassie could read me so easily and I hung up before I could cause our friendship permanent damage. Of course I wasn't mad at Cassie, in fact I wasn't even mad at Tobias. Who I was mad at was myself. I mean, what I did with Marco I wouldn't take it back but I just didn't want to do it behind Tobias's back.

It made me feel like a slut, which was also the reason I had stop Tobias from kissing me. Now as I laid in bed staring up at the ceiling blankly, I knew I never really liked Tobias. What I had for him was mostly brotherly love for him. A sad kid, stuck in the body of a hawk it was hard not to feel pity for him.

I could feel that huge chasm between him and the rest of the Animorphs, except maybe for Ax whom he got along just fine with. I just misunderstood my feelings and acted wrong, it was Marco I always wanted, painful it is to admit. I sat up in bed, why don't I pay Marco a visit. I would find out if those feelings for me were genuine or just an attempt to bed me. If it was ... My fingers began to curl into claws at the very thought.

Getting up from bed, I walked over to the door and locked it. I got out of my p-jays and into my leotard, which was my morphing suit. Turning to the window, I opened it and focused on my owl-morph. Morphing is never something logical, you do not just turn into an animal gradually from head to toes.

The first part of my body to morph was my toes, they split up growing long and wickedly curved. My head was next to follow, my nose running into my mouth extending in front of me and growing harder and yellowish. Mean while my bones went hollow, some of my organs were removed some new organs appeared, my skin began to sprout tattoos of feathers, growing quickly three-dimensional, and finally I began to shrink. Shrinking is almost like falling except you never hit bottom, you see the ground rushing up at you, the walls growing bigger and suddenly you can't reach your bookshelf. At last the morph was complete. I was a Horned-owl, my eyes so big it almost covered my entire face, picking up every thing, and my ears might as well been two twin radios broad-casting to my ears. I flew out the opened window, allowing the darkness to envelop me.

Marco

I turned off the overhead shower, whistling a song I heard in a passing car. I pulled open the shower curtains and stepped out, reaching for my Sponge-bob towel. Yeah I know what you're thinking, Marco the Great, Marco the Fantastic, Marco the ruthless destroyer has a sponge-bob towel. Well, , they ran out of Spider-man and I was stuck with this. Drying myself I stepped up to the sink to brush my teeth when a unbidden thought crossed my mine, Rachel lying back in bed her legs split opened for me, me between them making her moan my name.

I looked down and wasn't surprise to see myself getting hard again. I wrapped my fist around my cocked and began to stroke myself, Rachel's earlier moans in my head, when I heard a voice in my head. I nearly yelled in surprise, my first thought was that Visser-three was in my house but then I identify the voice as Rachel's. Rachel at my house at this time, Rachel alone visiting in her morph so no one knew she was here. Scenarios ran threw my head at the speed of light before realizing she could be here for a darker purpose.

I threw on my bathrobes and rushed toward my room. After entering I locked the door behind me. A horned-owl was perched on the sill of my window. I quickly crossed the room and opened the window for Rachel, conscious of the robes loosely tide. Rachel flew inside landing precariously on the head-board.

She began to demorph, I hurriedly looked away, that wasn't something I wanted to see even if it was Rachel. Instead I said "What's wrong? Is anyone hurt?" A second later I heard her answer and thought it was safe to look, "calm down, no ones hurt. I just wanted to see you." Okay I've heard that line used many a times before so it wasn't new but I never thought I would be hearing that from Rachel. But then again, did I ever expect Rachel would do what she did this afternoon.

I looked at her closely, she was wearing her leotard which showed each curve and dip of her body in more prominent details.

My cock harden below me and she looked down at it, then gave me a smile. "See something you like?" I encouraged. "Did you meant what you said earlier Marco or were you just trying to get me in bed?" "A little bit of both I think," I answered slyly taking a step closer to her. I placed my hands on her breasts and kneaded them over the leotard. "May I continue where I left off, oh deadly warrior?" I asked grinning at her, my erection now straining.

A groan of pleasure escaped Rachel's lips before she push my hands away. She stood up, "Not today Marco. Another time." I pretended to pout and she leaned in and gave me a hug. I brought my lips to her's and wrapped a hand around her ass. Unfortunately, she wasn't so kind tonight and promptly smacked me. I staggered back grinning, "Just making sure that was you. I was starting to get worried you've changed."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

Tobias

I flew as fast as I could, I was very late for a meeting, the other Animorphs were going to give me hell about it. I couldn't help but stay and watch Rachel's window last night to make sure she went nowhere, finally when I was satisfy she was not going anywhere I went back to my clearing, to find out another hawk had taken it. After fighting him off, I tried to get some sleep but thoughts of Rachel kept my human side awake. Plus the mice were a bit cautious, so it almost took an hour until I had something. I finally reached the barn and landed on my usual post the rafters. Looking down I saw the rest of the Animorphs on their usual spots, Cassie was near the cages either feeding animals or nursing them, Jake was by the stalls, Rachel was pacing, Marco lying back on the hay-stack and Ax was by the back entrance.

"Look bird-boy's here," Marco remarked dryly, pointing up at me with some hay between his teeth. Every one looked at me, "what took you? Your morning shine of the nob took longer than you thought?" Marco asked, grinning from between the hay. I shot him a deadly look, which was not so hard considering my eyes. However I didn't get to answer him with a witty remark because at once they began to bombard me with questions. After all the questions were answered Jake asked Ax to report what he had. I felt my stomach turn from what Ax was saying, it wasn't good at all. "Prince Jake," he addressed Jake but spoke to every one. "The Yeerks are planning on tricking the Governor and get him infested. They have told him about a bran knew device that could help his state and invited him for the so-called meeting. From there they are going to move up ranks until they have the Precedent. I heard this while in disguise from the Human-controler Chapman." We stood in silence after Ax's report then Rachel piped up, "Maybe we could stop them, you know?" but she did not sound so convinced. I looked at Jake he had that look on his face, which meant he was thinking hard.

"Has he already made his choice?" Cassie asked from the corner. "I'm not sure but I think he will make a decision in forty eight Earth hours." "Where are they taking him?" Marco asked. "They are taking him to a variation of the Yeerk-Pool entrance." Ax answered, his voice emotionless . "How about if we destroy the entrance?" Rachel asked hopefully. "They would just use another one." Cassie answered her.

Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil:

I turned one stalk eye on Prince Jake and said, "Prince Jake, I suggest we steal a bug-fighter and worn your Governor about this plan of the yeerks. Marco, who was laying on the hay-stack as usual, burst out laughing. "That's a nice plan Ax Man, I'm pretty sure he will take us serious, a couple of kids and a blue sentaur with a scorpion's's tail," Marco laughed. I had long learned to ignore Marco's remarks, because I always found I couldn't understand them.

"It's a good plan, and we could always turn him into an Animorph if the plan fails," TOBIAS mused from his perch on the rafters. "Does anyone know of a bug-fighter we could steal?" Jake asked. "Wait, you mean we're going to do it?" Marco spluttered, sitting up. "yea why not? _Let's_ _do_ _it!"_ Rachel said, suddenly stopping her pacing.

Marco rolled his eyes at Rachel before turning back to Jake. "I mean, that plan is just insane, they're going to kill us before we even put a foot on the lawn, not to mention the guards guarding his house would kill us as well." "Do you have a better plan?" Jake countered. "What if instead we show him what the Yeerks are doing?" Marco asked. "We'll vote.

Whoever wants to show the Governor what the Yeerks are up too, raise you're hands," Marco's, Rachel's and Tobias's wing all rose. "Whoever what's to just make him an ANIMORPHS raise you're hands." Only Cassie's and Jake's hands rose. "Ax- how about you?" Jake asked me. "I will go with you're decision Prince Jake, but if you don't mind me saying, I think we should show the Yeerks to the GOVERNOR" "That settles it then, we will show the Yeerks to the Governor," Jake said.

At once, Marco and Rachel both walked swiftly to the entrance, every one's eyes following them. "Okay, if I'm done here, I'm leaving now." Rachel and Marco said almost at the same time before vanishing out the door. We all stood there watching the door stupidly, expecting them to walk in laughing.

Jake:

When everyone besides me and Cassie left the barn, we went to a secret place behind the barn that me and Cassie have. I sat on the grass and pulled Cassie towards me. Cassie push herself closer to me and kissed me. I kissed her back and started removing my clothes. Cassie saw what I was doing and immediately began to take off her clothes as well. I finished getting my clothes off and waited for Cassie to be done.

When she finished, I got her legs open and placed myself at her entrance. With one thrust I filled her. I rammed myself into her hard again and again. "Fuck me harder, Jake," Cassie moaned. At her words, I began fucking her faster and harder. I clutched her tighter against me as our climaxes approached. Cassie let out one last moan before orgasm took her and she slumped into the grass. A few more strokes had me bottoming out inside her and I rapped my arms around her and just held her for a wile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Cassie:

I crouched behind the tree, my wolf morph capable of smelling everything in a one mile radius. It was the next day after the meeting. Thanks to Ax and Tobias we now had a Bug-Fighter to steal and deliver at a important meeting. The plan was a simple one, as far as plans went. All we had to do for the first stage is steal this Bug-Fighter, which was landing do to a false sighting of an Andalite.

I saw the Bug-Fighter hesitate before landing with hardly a sound. My muscles were tensed for the attack approaching. As soon as the hatch opened we were to attack. The hatch began to open and I mentally held my breath.

From the opening, a huge clawed-foot the size of my paw, stepped out. "Wow, when was the last time he clipped his nails," Marco exclaimed in my head. We waited until both Taxon and Hork-Bajir were out, before attacking. Tobias from over head, let out a loud screech.

Just like we had planned, the Hork-Bajir's head snapped up, letting us attack them. We rushed them, coming from all sides. Rachel and Jake were first to reach the Hork-Bajir. With a powerful swing of Rachel's paw the Hork-Bajir's Dracon beam was sent flying. A powerful leap send me flying straight into the Hork-Bajir. The Hork-Bajir's arm came up in time, his wrist blade catching my shoulder. I heard a snarl as Jake sank his tiger's teeth into the Hork-Bajir's leg. I landed behind the Hork-Bajir and spun around a growl ripping from between my teeth. Rachel grunted as she swung a hub-cap size paw at the Hork-Bajir's head, hitting him hard.

I dimly heard the other Animorphs taking care of the Taxon. I hurled myself again at the Hork-Bajir, catching him behind the knees, but I had over looked the tail. It came whipping around hitting me hard over the head, the deadly spike just missing me. He staggered back from the onslaught of attacks we were delivering. Me,,, I was surprise he was still on his feet after that swing from Rachel.

He didn't last long after Marco and Tobias joined us. "It's nighty-night for you," Marco said as he gave him a final mighty blow over the head.


End file.
